sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Antidote
Antidote is a fanfiction written by User:WildgirlN. It is probably going to be her first fanfiction without any OCs as main characters. And... It will probably never be finished. Sorry guys. Special Note: If this story seems like a SonAmy/TailsAmy, I'm sorry. It is not meant to be one. Sonic, Tails and Amy are just supposed to be good friends. :) Chapter 1: The Picnic Amy Rose smiled at Sonic the Hedgehog as she sipped her juice. "It's so nice to have a picnic with you, Sonic!" Sonic leaned against a nearby tree, eating a chilidog. "Mmm hmm." "Thanks so much for coming!" Amy continued happily. "Uh... no problem, Amy," Sonic replied awkwardly. "Just... please don't try to make me marry you again." Amy giggled. "No worries, Sonic. I won't." After the two finished their picnic, they just lay on the grass and stared at the clouds for a while. Amy pointed out random shapes in the sky, and Sonic just smiled and nodded. Finally, it started to get dark, so they got up, put away the picnic stuff and rolled up the blanket. Sonic started to leave the park, but then he looked back and saw Amy still standing there. "Amy? Come on, it's time to go." He heard Amy make a retching sound. "Amy?" He ran over to her. Amy was clutching her stomach and groaning. "Ah... Sonic... My stomach hurts... I think... I might be sick..." "But... you were perfectly healthy earlier today..." Sonic mumbled. "How could..." Amy groaned again, and he snapped out of it. "I'll take you to Tails. He might know what's wrong with you." He dropped the picnic stuff, grabbed Amy, and zoomed off to Tails' house. As soon as Sonic stepped onto the porch, Tails opened the door. "How'd you know I was here?" asked Sonic in confusion. "I've got a security system," Tails explained. "What's wrong with Amy?" "Her stomach hurts," Sonic replied, carrying Amy inside Tails' house. "But she was fine earlier today. I think something might be really wrong with her." Amy groaned again as if to prove Sonic's point. "Here, put her on this couch," Tails instructed. Sonic obeyed and set Amy down on the couch in a reclining position. "I'm no doctor, but I did learn some stuff about medicine and first aid when I was littler..." He examined Amy for a minute, then looked at Sonic. "Her stomach started hurting very suddenly?" Sonic nodded. "Yea, it was really weird." "What were you guys doing?" questioned Tails. "Having a picnic," Sonic replied, a bit puzzled. "Why? Do you know what happened?" Tails looked back at Amy, frowning. "I'll need to perform some tests to make sure... but I think that Amy has been poisoned." Sonic gasped. "Poisoned? By who?" Tails shrugged. "Who knows? It could be Eggman, or some other bad guy. Where did you get the food for your picnic?" "We just bought it from the store..." Sonic muttered. "But the guy who gave it to us did look a little strange." "Hmm. Well, we'll have to look into that. But right now, I need to perform some tests so that I can figure out if she was poisoned, and if she needs an antidote." Tails hurried off, and returned a minute later with a glass of water. He dropped a pill into the glass and the pill dissolved. "Try to get Amy to drink this," he instructed Sonic, giving him the glass. "It's just a sleeping aid, so she won't be awake and in pain." Before Sonic could reply, Tails bustled off again. Sonic bent down by Amy and coaxed her to drink the water. She did, and after a couple minutes, her groans subsided and her eyes closed. Sonic sighed, sat down on a nearby chair, and waited for Tails to come back. Chapter 2: Amharpaliza? Tails returned a minute later, looking very busy. Sonic sat in the chair, feeling worried as his twin-tailed buddy hurried back and forth between rooms, carrying various medical things and poking Amy with them. He had no idea what Tails was doing, but he trusted him, so he just let him take care of Amy. Finally, Tails finished with all the testing. He came back with a couple pieces of lined paper that were covered with handwritten words and equations. "Here's the results, Sonic," said Tails, handing Sonic the papers. Sonic stared at the papers. He had no idea what they said. "Um... do you expect me to understand this?" "Oops, sorry, Sonic." Tails took the papers back. "I forgot that you aren't a math guy." "You got that right, buddy," Sonic replied, smiling. "Anyway," Tails continued. "I did a lot of tests on Amy, and my suspicions were correct. She was poisoned." Sonic's face became serious. "How bad is it?" Tails shook his head slowly. "I've never heard of this type of poison before. I'll have to do some research to figure out exactly what it is. I'll be right back." He hurried off again. A minute later, he was back, carrying a huge stack of wobbling books. Sonic leaped up and steadied the books before they fell on the young scientist. "Whoa, be careful, Tails." "Thanks, Sonic." Tails dropped the books on the floor. "These are all of the books I have on poisons. Whatever Amy was poisoned with, it should be here somewhere." He picked up the first book and leafed through it quickly, scanning the words on the page. "Nope, it's not here." He dropped the book into a different pile and started looking through the next book. "Tails, how do you read so fast?" Sonic asked. "Even I can't read that fast." Tails looked up, confused. "What?" "Never mind," Sonic replied, smiling slightly. Tails shrugged and went back to looking for the right poison. Halfway through, he stopped suddenly and exclaimed, "Here it is!" He compared his mathematical calculations to the page, then nodded. "It matches exactly. Here, you can see for yourself." Tails handed Sonic the book. "'Am...har...pa...liza...'" Sonic spelled out slowly. "'A very rare poison, it is generally fatal to anyone who is poisoned by it...' Wait, fatal?!" Sonic jumped up. "Amy's gonna die?!" (A/N: Amharpaliza is not a real poison; I just made that up.) Tails put up his hands to calm Sonic down. "There could be an antidote." "Right." Sonic sat down again and went back to reading the book, slightly relieved. But a minute later, his panic had returned again. "It says there's no proven cure, Tails." Tails grabbed the book and read the page quickly. "You're right, there is no proven cure. But..." Tails frowned. "If I can figure out the ingredients of amharpaliza, I might be able to find ingredients to counteract it and make an antidote." "Really?" Sonic looked hopeful. "You can do that?" Tails shrugged modestly. "Um... I've only done it once before..." "Well, buddy, let's give it a shot! We can't let Amy die!" Sonic exclaimed. "Just tell me what you need, and let's get to work!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic Category:Tails Category:Amy Category:Action